


The Talk

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pa has to have a word with his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

"Son…sometimes when a boy and a girl…"

Clark listened attentively, wondering why his Pa was blushing and stammering.

"Yes, Pa…what about boys and girls?"

"Well, son, you're getting old enough…probably noticed girls are a bit different."

Clark made a face. "Yes sir! They smell different, look different, and act funny."

Pa smiled at that. "Well, son…that's because…well, think about the differences between steers and heifers, and how we get calves."

Clark's eyes almost crossed. "Pa…you're saying…"

"Clark…just don't go making any calves."


End file.
